


Mess up！

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, M/M, talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky搞砸了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess up！

**Author's Note:**

> 群里聊到虐文写不好就狗血虐，说到最不能忍的就是琼瑶虐小四虐（。）我当场笑成一只傻逼“小四虐哈哈哈哈哈哈难道是谁的青春不堕胎吗”还有妹子说“悲春伤秋的青春疼痛盾冬虐文能想象吗”（够！）  
> 于是这就是一个豆芽和詹巴基的青春年华超短篇小故事（等等这是啥脑洞）  
> 都是群里小伙伴的错，居然没有一个人阻止我！！！（尔康手）节操喂狗了不准揍我。

“Steve.”  
“干嘛？”  
“我搞砸了。”  
“啥？”  
“记得Kacey不？”  
“……那个你，呃，第一次，和她一起——你知道的，那个女孩？”  
“对。”  
“当然，她总是把头发弄得很卷，我觉得她的发卷是我见过弄得最好看的了。”  
“就是她。”  
“咋了？”  
“……我搞砸了？”  
“Bucky.”  
“别摆出那种表情，这事不好说。”  
“你到底干嘛了？”  
“她怀孕了。”  
“……”  
“……Steve？嗷！别敲我！等等！停！别拿画册打！停！”  
“放开我！”  
“你先把画册放下，这玩意儿敲头疼死了！”  
“没门！James Barnes！你的绅士风度都扔臭水沟里了！”  
“放下不然我就把你摁地板上。”  
“你才不会。”  
“试试看啊？嗷！停！”  
“画册还我。”  
“不，我他妈再也不给你买画册了，特别是硬皮的。”  
“还我。”  
“不。”  
“Bucky.”  
“保证不拿它敲我头。”  
“我不能保证。”  
“听我解释之前我不还你。”  
“那就解释。”  
“呃……等等，别这么看我。”  
“你干了什么你自己清楚。”  
“我很无辜好吗！”  
“你告诉我你用了保护措施的！”  
“我用了！”  
“……妈妈曾经说过那不是每一次都有效。”  
“这能怪我吗？”  
“我觉得不能。”  
“真他妈搞砸了，Steve。”  
“没错。”  
“她挺惊慌来着。”  
“换成谁都会惊慌，她多大？二十？二十一？”  
“二十二。”  
“你十八岁。”  
“成年了，pal。”  
“你得负责。”  
“我知道，伙计，我知道。”  
“她看上去不像二十二。”  
“成熟的姑娘也很可爱。”  
“我猜也是，你和她在一起多久？”  
“两个月多一点？我不太记得了，都分手快两个月了。”  
“你们……”  
“你干嘛脸红？”  
“好吧，我用护士之子的名义问你，你们发生了几次关系？”  
“让我想想。”  
“快想。”  
“我记得我们是……交往了一个月才开始那什么，你知道。”  
“哦。”  
“干嘛问这个？”  
“她想留下孩子吗？”  
“……”  
“Bucky？”  
“……我没问？”  
“她现在在哪？”  
“在家里休息。”  
“约她出来。”  
“……你想让我向她求婚？”  
“难道你不应该这么干吗？”  
“呃，我没想过和她结婚。”  
“James Barnes.”  
“你这口气和我妈一模一样，Steve。”  
“James. Buchanne. Barnes.”  
“我真没想过！”  
“BUCKY.”  
“别冲我吼，停，拳头收起来，你打不过我，别哮喘发作。”  
“你可以试试。”  
“别逼我把你摁地板上。”  
“来啊。”  
“我真没打算求婚。”  
“……”  
“Steve？”  
“操他妈的你个混球。”  
“Steve.”  
“混球。”  
“别这样，我慌了，我当时完全懵了好吗？坐下，Steve，坐下，你要过度呼吸了，吸气，呼气，吸气，好了。”  
“……你现在手里有多少钱？”  
“不到十美金，干嘛？”  
“去找她，问她要不要留下孩子。如果她想要孩子，向她求婚。”  
“……”  
“Bucky.”  
“我知道，我知道，也只能这样。”  
“瞧，这就是我坚持不干这个的原因。”  
“和姑娘上床？”  
“没有一种避孕措施是百分百有效的，堕胎很伤身体，还有那些修女和神父们老反对这个，这很不好。”  
“我知道你不信教，Steve，你不反对堕胎？”  
“如果一个女孩被强暴怀孕，她当然可以选择堕胎。”  
“结了婚的呢？”  
“如果她不想要这个孩子也可以。”  
“我以为你是保守派的。”  
“怀孕这件事男人又没出什么力，除了性交（sexual intercourse）那部分以外。”  
“……这是我第一次听到你说‘性交’这个词组。”  
“不好笑，Bucky。”  
“太医学了。”  
“闭嘴别笑了。”  
“我忍不住！”  
“你惹上大麻烦了。”  
“我知道！好吗，我知道。”  
“她有……表现出什么吗？”  
“留下孩子的想法？”  
“对。”  
“……我觉得没有，她看起来很苦恼，还惊慌失措。”  
“哦。”  
“我猜我得带她去其他州的医院用假名堕胎了。”  
“……为什么你这么肯定？”  
“她甩了我。”  
“……所以？”  
“她甩了我是因为她前男友找她复合？”  
“……哦。”  
“为什么你表情这么奇怪？”  
“她前男友大概不知道她来找你。”  
“呃，他知道。”  
“……到底怎么回事？”  
“你知道她住得挺远的好吗，她前男友David——现男友，开车送她过来，我们在蓝调餐厅碰面，David让我们单独聊天，等聊完就把她接走了？”  
“看来她男朋友也不知道这件事。”  
“那当然啦。”  
“你没在餐厅打翻杯子什么的吧。”  
“差点儿，我稳住了，她编了个好理由来找我。”  
“什么理由？”  
“她想找你给她画个肖像。”  
“……真的？”  
“挺完美的借口。”  
“她男朋友没怀疑？”  
“如果怀疑了怎么可能送她过来？”  
“也对。”  
“我觉得她肯定会堕胎的。”  
“……你可真肯定。”  
“不知道十美元够不够堕胎费。”  
“你自己搞出来的烂摊子自己收拾。”  
“Steve，Stevie，Steeeeeeeeeevie.”  
“干嘛？”  
“你会帮她画像对吧？”  
“当你的掩护？”  
“别用这种眼神看我，这是目前最好的法子了。”  
“你个混球。”  
“我对上帝发誓我们用了保护措施！”  
“别再睡姑娘了，她们主动也最好别。”  
“我知道，我知道，这代价够大的。”  
“你最好让她化化妆，戴个假发什么的，如果她被认出来就糟了。”  
“我就知道你有好主意。”  
“你还得让她多休息，最好能休息一个月左右。”  
“你妈妈的知识可真救了我，Stevie。”  
“从你给我的时间判断，胎儿应该还没超过四个月，超过四个月会更难引产。”  
“她也觉得是三个月左右。”  
“你麻烦大了。”  
“我知道。”  
“找好点的医生。”  
“我知道，好吗，我也没料到这个。”  
“等你结婚了再考虑这种事吧。”  
“我才十八岁！”  
“你就把姑娘肚子弄大了。”  
“别提这个了行吗。”  
“……好吧，你怎么有十美金？你的工资可没这么多，我记得你没几块钱存款。”  
“……上个月的拳击比赛奖金？”  
“你说你得了第三？”  
“……那有二十美金？”  
“……”  
“怎么了Stevie？”  
“你一个月花了十块？”  
“……十四块半？”  
“BUCKY.”  
“……你知道我约会……很……多？我可不能让姑娘们付账单啊伙计。”  
“Bucky.”  
“别冲我露出‘Steve Rogers看不惯你’的表情行不。”  
“你应该选一个姑娘认真交往，然后定下来。”  
“我现在才十八岁Stevie。”  
“所以你打算三十岁才结婚吗？”  
“为什么不？”  
“而且你花钱大手大脚。”  
“我手头宽裕呗。啊哈，你在嫉妒我，因为你没钱。”  
“……”  
“好啦Stevie，我还能挣更多，现在大萧条已经好转很多了，你瞧，最近工作机会变多了，不是么？”  
“Jerk.”  
“小Punk，我得多凑点钱，然后跟她聊聊怎么隐秘地解决这件事。”  
“我简直不知道该怎么说这事。”  
“我也不想的好吗。”  
“你这个混球卡萨诺瓦，布鲁克林小唐璜。”  
“看来你从姑娘们那儿听说了我的新绰号。”  
“起码还有她们喜欢你。”  
“你是说你不喜欢我了？这可真伤我的心。”  
“在你干出这种事之后就不了。”  
“这是意外，意外好吗？”  
“我知道，但我还是想揍你一顿。”  
“我钦佩你的勇气，Steve Rogers，但你打不过我。”  
“说的好像参与了几天拳击训练后你就打遍布鲁克林无敌手一样。”  
“我会的，教练说我经验很足，以后训练进步会更快，都是你带来的好运。”  
“……我可不是你的幸运姑娘。”  
“幸运小伙，Stevie，你和那些幸运姑娘一样是金发，还很小个儿——嗷！”  
“别再提醒我我的身高了。”  
“我就知道，你今天特别暴躁，Stevie，我可没白白帮你对付那些霸凌。”  
“打架的经验给你带来好运，那可不是我。”  
“没那些巷子里的干架积累经验我也挣不到这二十块，伙计。”  
“我真不知道该揍你一顿还是揍自己一顿。”  
“别，你已经被揍得够多了——嘿！至少别揍我！”  
“没办法，我的手自己动了，看来我的病情又加重了。”  
“啊哈哈哈，不好笑，Stevie。”  
“你这个混球。”  
“你说了至少三遍了，这真的是意外，Stevie。”  
“你什么时候和她见面？明天？”  
“没错，明天下午。你得和我一起去。”  
“假装给她画像？”  
“真给她画一张也没问题，你知道她挺喜欢你的画。”  
“她男朋友没发现你们在干嘛算你们走运。”  
“……你最好别告诉我妈，Stevie，我爸会揍死我，妹妹们会嘲笑我。”  
“我不会的，等你解决之后再说。”  
“STEVE！”  
“小声点！”  
“哦，操，抱歉，你真会告诉我家人？”  
“……如果一切顺利的话就不。”  
“操，我需要好运，今晚我要去教堂祈祷一下，之类的。”  
“你根本就不去教堂好吗？”  
“那是因为我向上帝祈祷让你别老生病，屁用都没有。”  
“……等等，这就是你不肯去的原因？”  
“我还向神父告解过，神父说这是天父给你的考验。”  
“……可能是？”  
“你这语气听上去可不是相信这个的意思。”  
“考验的时间有点太久了？”  
“上帝可一点都不公平，Stevie，你是我认识的人里最该有个好身体的家伙了。”  
“……谢谢？”  
“当然也有可能是向天父祈祷的人太多，漏掉一两个也难免。”  
“不是说天父是全能的吗？”  
“那他就应该让这世界没有疾病，打仗和其他那些乱七八糟的事情，也可能他花七天创造了世界之后就甩手不干了，任由我们人类自生自灭。”  
“你妈妈知道你这么亵渎上帝会掐死你，你爸会朝你脑门开一枪。”  
“你最好能向他们保密这个，如果能保密我把姑娘肚子弄大这件事我会更感激你的。”  
“你真是个混球。”  
“你得知道这件事真的是个意外。”  
“我知道，我觉得Kacey没杀了你算你走运。”  
“她看到我还挺高兴的，事实上，她听到我说我没打算开溜就是需要点时间想想怎么办时简直要在餐厅里哭出来。”  
“你的良心救了你。”  
“我是个好人呗。”  
“……勉强算是。”  
“Stevie，你今天一直在伤我的心。”  
“你先伤了Kacey的心。”  
“是身体。”  
“身体和心。”  
“你是不是打算今天一直冲我咆哮？”  
“有点，我希望你得到教训。”  
“我们真的用了保护措施，Stevie。”  
“……我头都疼了，Bucky。”  
“偏头痛？发烧？你没发烧欸。”  
“爪子挪开。都是你搞的鬼，你惹出的麻烦一点也不比我少。”  
“谁叫我长得这么帅，姑娘们又都爱我呢？”  
“你没完了是吧？”  
“你总得让我发泄一下那种惊慌失措好吧？又不是每个人都能在十八岁时知道自己要做爸爸了，而孩子他妈还不一定打算生下来。”  
“如果她决定嫁给你……”  
“别，千万别，Steve，我可没想过新娘是她，当初我们交往时就没这想法。”  
“我不太能想象这个。”  
“是找乐子，Stevie！一开始她就这么说了，她还教了我几招取悦姑娘们的小花招，在床上那种——别这种表情，以后我教你。谁能想到保护措施就这么没用？”  
“你真让我头疼，Bucky。”  
“别叹气了，Stevie，我更想叹气。”  
“上帝啊。”  
“上帝忙着呢，我懂，Stevie，操他妈的上帝啊。”  
“快去把你的钱找出来，明天我没有要画的东西，我跟你一起去见她。”  
“我知道，Stevie。”  
“我妈妈以前的同事可能知道哪儿有口风紧的医生，最好不在布鲁克林本地。”  
“这事得你去打听了……我真有点焦头烂额。”  
“没事的，Bucky，如果你娶她的话我相信你家人会接受的。”  
“她真没有半点想跟我结婚的念头，我敢肯定。”  
“这有点……诡异。不过考虑到她甩了你，这又不那么奇怪了。”  
“……呃，大概是这样。”  
“……Bucky，你刚刚绝对想到了什么。”  
“……没？”  
“你可骗不了我。”  
“好吧，听了之后别发火。”  
“我今天发火的次数已经比我上个月加起来还要多了。”  
“真幽默，Stevie。实际上我是想到Kacey说的一件事。”  
“肯定不是什么好事。”  
“不是很坏。”  
“……我觉得我已经准备好再发一次火了。”  
“好吧，事实上是Kacey男朋友的事。”  
“到底咋了？”  
“Kacey说David不会对我怎么样是因为他觉得我们俩是一对儿。”  
“……”  
“Stevie？”  
“……真的？”  
“当然是真的，Kacey说David相信我和她之前的交往反而激发了我们俩的‘特殊恋情’。”  
“我们认识好几年了好吗。”  
“对啊，而且我们两家经常互相串门。”  
“你前两天还和一个女孩去舞厅来着。”  
“你记得比我妹妹还清楚，伙计。”  
“那是因为你每约一个都要告诉我她是什么样子。”  
“给你积攒经验，Stevie，你调情这方面蠢得令人发指。”  
“我真谢谢你啊Bucky。”  
“不谢。总之，这就是为什么David一点也没对我们见面起疑心，而且Kacey还要David发誓别说出去。”  
“……操他妈的上帝啊。”  
“如果我们中的一个是女孩事情就好办多了，Stevie，这就会是那种言情小说的情节，三角恋什么的。”  
“我可不要，有你这种男朋友已经够让我想去揍上帝了。”  
“那些女孩们可没这么觉得，她们还夸我是上帝的杰作来着。”  
“你的脸是你爸妈的杰作，跟上帝没半点关系。”  
“所以我信他有鬼用？这事真是烦死我了。”  
“现在是——我看看，下午五点，待会儿你得回家吃晚饭，偷偷把钱准备好。我晚上去一趟医院。”  
“好点子，假装你又生病了。”  
“你明天最好跟家人说你去约会了，Bucky。”  
“但我得跟你去医院打听医生。”  
“你怎么问？嗨护士小姐，我把前女友肚子搞大了哪儿有口风紧的堕胎医生？”  
“……太尴尬了。”  
“我去问，我可以撒谎说是个不幸被强奸的姑娘需要堕胎，她们会相信我的。明天你和她见面前，我去找你，给你消息。”  
“我的形象完全破灭了，你这punk。顺便带上画册给她画肖像——那玩意儿打人可疼了。”  
“你自找的。快回家吃晚饭去。”  
“好了好了我犯的错，别这么用力推我出门。Stevie？”  
“干嘛？”  
“晚上多穿一件行不？最近如果你再生病我可没钱帮你垫医药费了。”  
“Bucky！”  
“我知道，我知道，自尊心什么的，我说过这是借你的等你拿到稿费就能还——嗷！”  
“画册还我。”  
“没门，我今天被你敲了好几次了，我觉得我都被你敲伤了。”  
“你自找的。”  
“Steeeeevie.”  
“就是你自找的。”  
“但你还是答应帮忙了，pal。”  
“我已经开始后悔了。”  
“别这样。”  
“我们已经不是小孩了，Bucky嘿等——你真是个爱抱抱的jerk。”  
“我抱我最好的兄弟有什么不对？”  
“David还觉得我们是一对呢。”  
“相信我，Stevie，如果哪天我喜欢男人，我保证你是唯一的那个。”  
“……我倍感荣幸？”  
“高兴点嘛，我妈还说过希望你是个女孩之类的话呢。”  
“那是在她知道我的一长串病历之前好吗。”  
“但她说了，她喜欢你，现在她就一直觉得你可能会娶我的一个妹妹什么的。”  
“还是别让我这一大堆疾病影响下一代了，伙计。”  
“说真的，那些对我妹妹们献殷勤的蠢小子们没一个比得上你，虽然我们也是从那个年纪长大的。”  
“他们的健康程度可超过了我不少。”  
“我还是觉得你更好点儿。”  
“……我现在哭笑不得？”  
“你真扫兴，pal。”  
“你能滚回家吃饭了不？”  
“好吧我这就去，明天——中午一点？”  
“没问题。”  
“再等一下，你晚上吃什么？”  
“土豆汤和面包豆子，怎么了？”  
“等这事解决了请你吃牛排，如果我还有钱的话。”  
“画册还我。”  
“我就知道你又想揍我了，没门，画册今晚归我，这本你画得挺快——哦这是我，你画了很多张的我。”  
“男性模特就只有你不收钱。”  
“我就知道你喜欢画我，你爱死我这张英俊的脸了。”  
“小声点。而且我还是想揍你。”  
“我知道，这画册明天可以带给她看，万一David想知道那什么——你懂的，很好的伪装。”  
“我他妈是怎么卷进这堆破事里的？”  
“别头疼了，David可不是布鲁克林本地人，这附近人人都知道我们是好兄弟。”  
“操他妈的上帝啊。”  
“你翻眼睛翻得跟教堂壁画上的米迦勒一样，天使也很无奈啊伙计。”  
“别奉承我，快滚。”  
“你爆粗的时候可一点也不娘娘腔，Stevie，说你娘娘腔的那些蠢货肯定是瞎了。”  
“想试试被我摁地板上揍吗？”  
“我这就滚，我知道你现在没法把我放倒在地板上——这话听起来真他妈像调情。嘿别踢我！”  
“别老动手动脚的。”  
“你喜欢我动手动脚——Stevie？”  
“……你刚刚亲我额头。”  
“你是个大好人，你还是个天使，我现在就想这么干，真是爱死你了。”  
“……难怪Kacey觉得我们是一对。”  
“脾气还像个小炮仗，如果男人也能结婚我现在就跪下来向你求婚，Stevie。”  
“你就是因为我能给你出主意才求婚的。”  
“我心碎了！”  
“我才不要你这种未婚夫。”  
“哦你答应了！我过两天去买个戒指。”  
“别玩了，而且你没钱。”  
“我可以买个手表给你，比戒指保险，还不会被误会。”  
“你不光没钱还乱花！”  
“你未婚夫能再挣回来，Stevie，明天见，晚上出门多穿件衣服。”  
“……我要解除婚约。”  
“你完全可以再大声点，Sweetheart。”  
“快回家吃晚饭去，Bucky求你了。”  
“知道啦，晚上别忘了多穿一件！”  
“等等先把画册还我——”  
“没门！明天见Stevie！”  
“Bucky！！！”

END


End file.
